


Cover for Excultus (2017)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: The Mystrade that I technically haven’t yet read (but look forward to !) ♡Excultus..redefines what it means tolove, and it's breathtaking.





	Cover for Excultus (2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Excultus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965971) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 



> The Mystrade that I technically haven’t yet read (but look forward to !) ♡  
> Excultus..redefines what it means to _love_ , and it's breathtaking.


End file.
